<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic of Kwagatama by rosehealer02</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460445">Magic of Kwagatama</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehealer02/pseuds/rosehealer02'>rosehealer02</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bodyswap, Curses, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humor, Kwagatama, Magic, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehealer02/pseuds/rosehealer02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On Adrien's 18th birthday, he received a Kwagatama from Plagg. There's a secret to the magic of the Kwagatama halves when they become a whole and come together. Which of course happens and... chaos ensues, with endless hilarious madness and adventures. (Warning Mature scenes in coming up chapters)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>110</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Written by: Rosehealer02</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</b>
</p>
<hr/>
<h3>
  <b>
    <em>Chapter One</em>
  </b>
</h3><p>
  <span>Plagg watched Adrien moping around and being miserable about another birthday without the warmth of friends or family. He didn’t understand why his kitten’s father continued to torment his son with this stupid isolation. Why couldn't Gabriel understand that he will only push his son away, rather than keep him close and safe. Plagg himself wasn't very affectionate, but he cared for his kitten very much. He pondered what to do to cheer his kitten up on his eighteenth birthday. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What would Sugarcube do if she was here?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Plagg thought to himself, as he nibbled a piece of Camembert. He then recalled that she told him that she gave her Kwagatama to Marinette on her fourteenth birthday. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hm, should I give him his Kwagatama? Maybe it will cheer him up and stop his moping,</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ he wondered. He swallowed the whole piece of Camembert in his hands before he flew to Adrien. “Hey kid, please stop pacing, it makes me dizzy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien gave him an annoyed glare, saying, “Then don’t watch me pace.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I told you before, cheese can make you happy,” Plagg shot back at him with annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien rolled his eyes. “It won't make me happy, I just want to spend my birthday with my friends like a normal person. Especially since it's my 18th birthday.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg knew that too well, and shrugged. “I am not one to give things away, but for today, I'm gonna give you something… uh, what does Sugarcube call it… a Kwami Speciality, I think.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked at him confused. “You’ve never given me anything, other than occasionally offering your smelly Camembert...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg crossed his arms. “Do you want it or not?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien frowned, figuring out that it must be the little kwami's way of showing affection. He knew that Plagg did care about him in his own way. “Yes, I do. What do you have for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg narrowed his eyes. “I am doing this just to stop your stupid moping, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien rolled his eyes again. “Yeah, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg cleared his throat, then began to sing in a unique language that only kwami could speak. Eventually, he spitted something out, which landed right in Adrien’s hands. Adrien flinched at the wet, slightly sticky, grossness when he caught it, asking Plagg, “Er um, what is this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg sounded a bit bored as he explained, “That's a Kwagatama; it’s a symbol of, uh, something among us Kwamis. It’s important that it is so gross. Magic resin in that stuff is from the hair of all my former Miraculous holders joining together. Something like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien blinked, as he didn’t think he understood completely, but then again this was Plagg, who doesn't usually give a shit. He understood that a Kwagatama is important for Kwamis, and that was enough for him. “Ah I see, thank you.” he said as he saw the spit fade and take on the form of a green yin-yang half. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg sees that Adrien smiled at last, satisfied with the result and knows it is worth it. “Enjoy your birthday present, kid.” He said as he flew away from Adrien and returned to his beloved Camembert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled, he knew at least someone who actually cared about him on this day. He knows his friends do care, but they are not here right now much to his misfortunate. He decided he would make this present a necklace.That way he can always wear this special present that Plagg gave to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to his desk and sat down on his computer chair, opening the drawer to get a black thread cord that he could use to make a necklace out of the Kwagatama. He noticed his phone vibrating on the desk. He took it and swiped on the screen to unlock it, seeing that he had received a few messages from his friends wishing him birthday greetings. He smiled, truly thankful that he has precious friends that help make his miserable days better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He read the message from Kagami, who is now in Japan. He was sad due to the fact that their relationship didn’t work out after a year of dating. She had told him that his heart was not in it and knew that his heart belonged to another. He felt so terrible for not being able to put his whole heart in it when his Lady held his heart with an iron grip. Luckily, Kagami continued being his good friend despite being his ex. He was grateful for that because he still cared about her all the same. And there was only one person he had to say thank you for it—Marinette. Kagami had learned from Marinette what it meant to forgive and that’s why she had forgiven him despite the pain he knew he caused her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the devil, the next message came from Marinette. “Marinette…” He breathed her name with longing sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg watched him, gagged as he thought to himself ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He is back to moping again, this time it’s about that pigtails girl. I wish he could just hurry open his eyes already and realize that he is in love with her!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien smiled wider after reading her message. She always knew how to cheer him up. She is his most special friend, enough to consider her as his best friend if Nino had not already had that position. He had to admit that she had grown into quite a beautiful young woman, even wondering why she was not already taken. Especially where Luka was concerned, why did she not date him at all? He knew Luka was in love with her, even dated her for a brief time before the New York school trip a few years ago. From what he heard, she gently rejected Luka after the trip. She had stayed single since then for some reason he could not figure out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He treasured her friendship very much. She was the only person that was always there for him. Going so far to help him, and cheer him up when he needed it the most. She is truly his everyday Ladybug. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His?</span>
  </em>
  <span> No, she is an everyday Ladybug to everyone else too. Only recently she received an internship from his father Gabriel and worked under him part-time for now. He smiled. Of course, only she would be capable of impressing his father with her talent as a designer. Despite not having a real fondness to work as a model, he is looking forward to working with her. He knew that she would make his day better no matter what. She often reminded him of Ladybug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of Ladybug, his relationship with her as Chat Noir remained platonic despite his efforts to woo her. Although over time, his flirty way has toned down because it did not get him anywhere with her however much he tried. After Chloe turned against them and exposed the back up heroes identities. They have not recruited another hero since then and when in need, they would unify with other Miraculous instead. It has always been the two of them against the world. The fallback was that Hawkmoth learned to unify, and had now become Shadow Moth with the additional power of the Peacock Miraculous. Their war had not ended just yet. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple months have passed, the weather has turned chilly. Marinette shivered against the cold air as she walked to Lycée.(They are in their final year) She meets up with Alya at the steps. Alya greeted her, “Good morning, Marinette.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brrr! Good morning, Alya. Ugh, so cold.” Marinette shivered in reply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alya chuckled, “Can’t be helped, the forecast said there should be snow later today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette mumbled as she walked with Alya to the inside school building, “Not looking forward to snow.” Especially not looking forward to winter as Ladybug, other than the power up from a certain icy blue macaron. It is a pain in the butt to get around the rooftop of Paris while it’s full of snow and icy. They arrived at the locker room, Marinette spotting Adrien talking to Nino. She blushed and thought that he is still handsome as ever. Upon reaching her locker, she removed her winter coat and gear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the corner of Adrien’s eyes, he watches Marinette put her winter gear into a locker. He noticed that she was wearing another of her handmade clothes. It looked beautiful on her, making her curves show. Those perfect plump breasts and curved butt. Merely the sight and thought sent a blood rush to his groin. He had to ignore her to avoid any more dirty thoughts. He tried to continue chatting with Nino while mentally scolding himself. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t think like that toward Marinette, she is my good friend!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, with his luck, Nino spotted the girls and greeted them. “Hey good morning!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning,” Alya said as she went to Nino and pecked on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien couldn’t continue to ignore Marinette, it wouldn’t be polite if he did. “Good morning Alya, Marinette.” His eyes once again linger on Marinette, his mind drifting to imagining what it would feel like to have his hand wander over her body. Wondering if her breasts are soft as they look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Adrien, Nino.” Marinette smiled and greeted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien forced his gaze to move away from her body and focus on her eyes. He mentally slapped himself because he let his mind wander again. Her eyes were as beautiful as Ladybug’s, bluebell irises, full of sparks within. His gaze slowly moves lower to land on her lips. Why is it always her smiles that brighten his day before it begins. No matter how bad it was at home, or how his day was going, a simple smile from Marinette always made everything better. Not to mention her lips look rosy and full, so kissable. He wondered if her lips tasted as sweet as bakery goods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to force his mind to halt, frowned at himself with confusion. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why do I keep having those thoughts so often lately, especially around her? I don’t think anything like this with any other girls. The only other girl I have the same fantasies about was Ladybug. That doesn’t make sense, Marinette is my good friend, nothing more.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright, Adrien?” Marinette asked Adrien with gentle worries, not aware of his internal struggles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh, oh. Yes, fine. I am fine!” He said with the slightest startle, not realizing that she noticed that he was distracted with his thoughts. He noted that she was no longer tongue tied around him, having grown out the stutters except a few times with awkward situations. He is grateful because he does not want her to be nervous around him, glad that she is more relaxed in his presence now. Him, on the other hand, had begun to feel a bit nervous around her lately for some reason. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why am I nervous? She is my good friend. Just a good friend… Right? Ugh, why do I keep questioning that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked toward their first class in the morning. Adrien thought to himself as he walked. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I can’t have feelings for her, can I? But what about Ladybug? I still love my Lady. Why is this happening to me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Noticing that Marinette kept giving him a glance with a worried expression, he smiled at her in reassurance. Marinette smiled in return, which made his chest warm and fuzzy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This exactly same thing happened with Ladybug. Mon dieu aide moi. Am I falling for her?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Yep, he is doomed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As they sat down, the teacher came in and began the class. Adrien had a difficult time keeping focus with his thoughts, constantly haunting him with the slow realization about his feelings toward a certain bluenette. Although he is frustrated because he doesn't know what to do about his newfound realization. As far as he knew, Marinette did not like him in a romantic way. But does he know that for sure? No, she denied a few times in the past, but that was a few years ago. Feelings could change over time? Yes, but had her feelings changed? He does not know. The only way to find out is to get an answer from Marinette herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned once again with deep thought. He knew that his love for Ladybug was unrequited and probably will remain unchanged. There were few times that he saw a hope that she might have feelings for him, but every time his hope was dashed. Perhaps it is as Kagami said some years ago, change the target; time to move on. His biggest concern is, even if Marinette’s feelings do return, would he be able devote himself to their relationship if there were one? Would he not repeat his mistake like he did with Kagami? He does not know. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh, this is so confusing. Why does love have to be complicated?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He needed to think about this more, to figure out his own feelings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long after class began, an Akuma Alert sounded. Adrien’s train of thought had been interrupted and he knew that he would have to wait until later to sort out his feelings. His duty as a hero called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Automatically by habit routines, Adrien and Marinette asked to excuse themselves. They left the classroom before the teacher could protest. Adrien rushed to the men's locker room, Marinette to the ladies' locker room. Not aware of each other’s agenda that are on the same page. Marinette believed Adrien had to go home for security on his father’s command. Adrien believed Marinette gets so nervous with an akuma attack that she needs to use a toilet every time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Transformed, each of them exited from locker room windows at separate times and headed toward wherever the Akuma is.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After the Akuma battle, Chat Noir returned to the men's locker room through the window with a grin. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ladybug looked perfect again as always! Ohh, she was such a teaser today, with her sexy legs! Not to mention, her perfect derrière!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He thought to himself with purr. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette has got a perfect derrière and legs too.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ He stopped himself with a frown, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marinette? Ugh, why do I keep thinking of her like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ “Claws In!” He transformed back to Adrien. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Although, I can’t deny she’s got sexy legs, I wonder if she exercises with her legs a lot. Maybe I should try fe— </span>
  </em>
  <span>‘ He shook his head to stop those kinds of dirty thoughts, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I need to stop thinking about Marinette like this, she is a good friend. Even if I am starting to fall for her, this is still not right!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheese!” Plagg demanded, annoyed that Adrien didn’t even pay attention to him when he de-transformed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien blinked and looked at him, “Oh yeah, here you go.” He said as he took out a smelly piece of Camembert from his blazer pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg snatched from his hand in blink and caressed it. He whispered, “Hello there, good to meet you before you end up in my stomach.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien rolled eyes, his mind once again thinking about Marinette. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I really need to figure this out, am I really falling for her? Is it love or something else?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ “Come on, Plagg. It’s time to go back to class.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Plagg grumbled, and devoured the whole piece of Camembert in a single bite before flying back to hide in Adrien’s blazer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile in the ladies' locker room, Marinette de-transform as soon as she landed. “I can’t believe that battle took so long! And mon minou got distracted so much that he kept getting hit by the akuma.” She complained as she fed Tikki cookies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tikki ate the cookies, frowned, “He was distracted? How so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, he barely made puns or tried to flirt. Not to mention, he kept zoning out so much that he didn’t pay attention to the akuma’s attack.” Marinette said with worry. “I wonder what is troubling him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, why don’t you ask him tonight on patrol?” Tikki finished eating the cookies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette nodded, agreeing, “I definitely will.” She couldn’t help but always worry about her kitty. He is her best friend and best partner in crime-fighting. “Come on, I have to get back to class.” She said as she opened the purse for Tikki to hide in, and Tikki flew in. Marinette hurried out of the ladies’ locker room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that moment, both Adrien and Marinette collided against each other. Marinette's clumsy moment tripped him, and at the loss of balance Adrien pulled her down accidently as they both fell on the floor. An unusual clicking sound echoed when they landed on the floor. They felt a strange sensation run through their bodies as they closed their eyes for a split second.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>I have a group of friends to thank for all their support and encouragement. If it wasn't for them, I wouldn't have been able to create stories, let alone have confidence to publishing it. JuliaFC, AgresteBug, Genxha, and Etoile-Lead-Sama. Thank you!</p><p>Story Cover artwork created by me.</p><p>More chapters will come soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Adrien's 18th birthday, he received a Kwagatama from Plagg. There's a secret to the magic of the Kwagatama halves when they become a whole and come together. Which of course happens and... chaos ensues, with endless hilarious madness and adventures. (Warning Mature scenes in coming up chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by: Rosehealer02<br/>Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug, Etoile-Lead-Sama, Malauu-LadyNoir</p><p>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p><p>Italic-Bold print will refer to the body of the person stated, not the soul of the person inhabiting that body.<br/>Example: Adrien furrowed his brows. - refers to Adrien’s body furrowing his brows, but this is actually Marinette’s reaction.<br/>Normal print will refer to the person stated.<br/>Example: Marinette began to panic. - refers to Marinette herself being the one to panic, not Adrien.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Adrien found it strange that his back did not land on the floor. He expected to cushion the other person’s fall and instead landed on top of the person he collided with. He opened his eyes and pushed himself up to see who he had collided with, but when he saw the person, he froze at the sight. He had expected the person to be anybody, and it would have been fine. But what he did NOT expect was to look into his own grass green eyes. The person beneath him was Adrien Agreste. Was there another Akuma? A doppelgänger? <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> number 2 stared right back at him and made what he assumed to be the same expression he wore. Shocked and confused, in complete and utter disbelief. </p><p> </p><p>Marinette landed right on her back, feeling a twinge of pain because of the hardness of the floor. She was pretty sure she was supposed to land on top of another person. She opened her eyes, and froze at the sight. It was like staring into her mirror. No, this wasn't a mirror. Was there another Akuma? How could there be another Marinette? She noted that her Kwagatama necklace got tangled with the one worn by this <b> <em>Marinette.</em> </b>   They were red and green, yin and yang that fit perfectly together as halves of a whole. Wait, her Kwagatama was supposed to be red, yet the one connected to her neck was green? She knew something had to be wrong, so she held up her hands to take a look at the intertwined stones. Instead of her familiar small hands, the ones she had now were slightly bigger with a silver ring on the ring finger of <b> <em>his</em> </b> right hand. ‘ <em> Wait, I know these hands and these clothes… No way… </em> ’ She thought frighteningly, looking at <b> <em>himself</em> </b>. </p><p> </p><p>She bolted and sat up quickly, nearly sending <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> flying. The tangled Kwagatama necklaces kept them stuck together and prevented that from happening. “This is… Adrien’s body!? Why am I in his body?!” She exclaimed in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed that <b> <em>his</em> </b> words made Adrien realize that he should take a look at himself. Discovering that he was in a woman's body made him freeze, but not just any woman’s body. He noted that it was familiar, especially the handiwork of the clothes <b>she </b> was wearing and those body curves. For some reason, he always memorized those details about her. ‘ <em> No way, I’m in Marinette’s body? </em> ’ he thought with a shock. <b> <em>She</em> </b> then whispered to his true body, “Marinette?”</p><p> </p><p>That caught <b> <em>his</em> </b> attention. <b> <em>He</em> </b> whispered back to him, “Adrien? Is that you?” That made him gulp, wondering what had happened to them both. They realized, as they stared into their own shocked eyes, that they had somehow switched with each other.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette… I think somehow, our bodies were swapped. Was there an Akuma here?” he asked Marinette residing in his body, while <b> <em>she</em> </b> tried to untangle the necklaces that bound them together. It felt so strange to do that with hands so small and delicate, but <b> <em>she</em> </b> managed to finally undo the tangle.</p><p> </p><p>Marinette stared at <b> <em>his</em> </b> Kwagatama with a frown, lost in thought. ‘ <em> Why does Adrien have exactly the same Kwagatama, except it’s green. Unless, he is… </em> ’ She widened her eyes with the realization. ‘ <em> No no no! This cannot be happening! He cannot be Chat! They are nothing alike! Then again, Ladybug and I are nothing alike either. But that is beyond the point! We swapped bodies! Why!? How did this happen!? </em>’ She looked around frantically, realizing that this was not a good place to deal with this situation. Not in the middle of the school hall just outside of the locker rooms. Anyone could easily spot them, or worse, might figure out that something’s going on between them.</p><p> </p><p>She had to find a place where they could talk to the kwamis in private. Adrien looked at <b> <em>him</em> </b> and noticed that Marinette was freaking out, as he expected. What he did not expect was for <b> <em>him</em> </b> to grab <b> <em>her</em> </b> wrist and pull <b> <em>her</em> </b> up, or to be dragged away with such strong force. <b> <em>She</em> </b> squeaked in surprise and thought, ‘ <em> I had no idea how strong I was. Either that or Marinette’s body is very light </em>’. </p><p> </p><p>“M-marinette? Where are we going?” It was strange to hear such a girly voice come from him. She didn’t answer him, as <b> <em>he</em> </b> continued to drag <b> <em>her</em> </b> to... somewhere, and eventually they wound up in the Janitor’s closet. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>He</em> </b> locked the door and turned on the light. Adrien didn’t expect to hear a deep and strong voice come from his body’s throat, but most of all he didn’t expect to hear these words coming from <b> <em>his</em> </b> mouth, “Plagg, Tikki. Come out, <b>NOW</b>!” </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>She</em> </b> blinked in shock, thinking, ‘ <em> How did she know about Plagg or Tikki? Wait, she said Tikki? Does that mean…? </em> ’ He saw Tikki come out from <b> <em>her</em> </b> purse, yep that confirmed his thought. Marinette was Ladybug— ‘ <em> Wait, Marinette is Ladybug!? Marinette was my Lady this whole time!? </em> ’ <b> <em>She</em> </b> opened <b> <em>her</em> </b> mouth wide as <b>she </b>gasped.</p><p> </p><p>Plagg came out of the blazer pocket, looking at <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> and <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> with his electric green eyes and grinned. “What do you know, it actually happened again.” </p><p> </p><p>Seeing Plagg confirmed Marinette’s suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki flew to Plagg and scolded him, “Why did you give him a Kwagatama!? I thought we agreed not to make Kwagatamas in the same generation!”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg looked at Tikki, tilting his head innocently. “Did we? I don’t remember agreeing to anything like that. But at least now things are going to get interesting.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> frowned at their conversation, figuring that they may know something about this body switch situation. “Plagg, Tikki… What’s going on here? What happened to us?”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki looked at <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b>, and sighed, “Well, there’s a mysterious magic residing in those Kwagatama. When Yin and Yang become whole, it has a certain effect on the holders. Body swaps have already happened in the past, but it wasn’t the only event that could have happened. You’re lucky after all, you only swapped bodies. You haven’t grown a tail on your backside or a horn on your forehead.” She then glared at Plagg, “Last time it happened, we agreed that if one of us created a Kwagatama, the other wouldn’t create one to prevent it from happening again.”</p><p> </p><p>Plagg humphed, “I don’t remember agreeing to that. And besides, it will work out fine this time. Not like last time.”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki frowned, and realized that he was right after all. “I suppose so. But it doesn’t change the fact that you shouldn’t have made the Kwagatama, so this mess wouldn’t have happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Marinette had no idea what had happened in the past that made Tikki so worried. Growing tails? Horns? That would have been quite hard to explain to be honest. ‘Just’ swapping bodies though… she still couldn’t get on with the ‘just’. It wasn’t just. AT ALL. “How do we get our bodies back?” </p><p> </p><p>Adrien watched and listened to their conversation, as he too had the same doubts and would have asked the same questions.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki looked at <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> a little uneasily, “Well, there are two things required for a body swap case. —Actually, three.” She corrected herself. </p><p> </p><p>Now Adrien joined in conversation. “What are those requirements?” God, it felt as if they had to drag the information out of the kwamis’ mouths. It was a slow deadly torture!</p><p> </p><p>Plagg pondered boredly, “The first requirement is that you can swap bodies back only on the evening of the Equinox or the Solstice.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> paled. “W-wait! Are you saying that we are going to be stuck like this for a while?! How are we supposed to live our lives?! The next Solstice is not happening for another month!”</p><p> </p><p>Adrien widened <b> <em>her</em> </b> eyes—Marinette was right. How would they survive living each other’s life instead of their own. More importantly, how would Marinette cope with his <em> father </em>? </p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s eyes gleamed with amusement, staring at his holder’s body. “Is it bad? I thought you of all people would be overjoyed.”</p><p> </p><p>Realization hit her like a ton of bricks, <b> <em>he</em> </b> paled even more. She was so busy with the shock of body swapping, she had forgotten a little detail. She was in Adrien’s body. Not just any Adrien, it was Adrien Agreste, the boy she had loved for years. She always had fantasies about his body, what she would love to do to him. ‘ <em> But not like this! I always wanted to be his lover, not swap my body with his! </em> ’ <b> <em>he</em> </b> thought with a tomato blushed face. “N-not like this!” she protested to Plagg.</p><p> </p><p>“Stop teasing her!” Tikki scolded Plagg.</p><p> </p><p>Plagg’s words raised conscious awareness even to Adrien’s mind, that he was now occupying the body of the woman that had taken hold of all his most lustful desires. Realization hit him as well, to think Ladybug and Marinette were the same person. The same person that he inadvertently fell for twice. A huge relief ran through his mind that he didn’t have to worry about the conflict of choosing between Ladybug and Marinette. Although he was deeply impressed by how truly amazing Marinette was, so amazing that he fell in love with her twice, both in and out of the mask.</p><p> </p><p>His train of thought was broken when he heard Marinette ask the kwamis, “W-what are other requirements?”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki looked between them, knowing that Plagg was right that they would be fine this time, unlike former holders that suffered body swaps in the past. “The second requirement is True Love.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> squeaked as <b> <em>he</em> </b> fiercely blushed, “meep!” She couldn’t believe that true love was required again to break the spell. Although she didn’t mind it this time, now knowing who was behind the black mask. ‘ <em> Oh the irony! So at the time of Dark Cupid, it was actually true love that broke the spell. I know he loves me for sure, but does he love all of me? Including my civilian self? </em> ’ The memory of Chat Blanc flashed in her mind. ‘ <em> Yes, I am pretty sure he does, otherwise… What happened in that timeline wouldn’t have happened, for sure. </em>’ However, now that she recalled Chat Blanc, she felt herself hesitating. Would that timeline repeat itself? That’s what she was afraid of.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki noticed <b> <em>his</em> </b> expression and recognized what was going through <b> <em>his</em> </b> mind. ‘ <em> Don’t let fear stop you, Marinette, </em>’ she thought sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Adrien on other hand, if <b> <em>she</em> </b> had cat ears, would be droopy with sorrow. ‘ <em> True Love? Who am I kidding, Ladybug made it clear she doesn’t love me that way. Marinette doesn’t seem interested in me, either in or out of the mask. We’re doomed! We will never get back into our bodies again! </em>’ The thought of Tom and Sabine and how nice and warm they were passed through his mind like a flash. He felt sorry for Marinette. She wouldn’t have a happy month living with his Father. Let alone permanently. He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>Plagg looked at <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b>, huffed with annoyance and wondered just how stupid and blind his holder could be. He wanted to interfere so many times to get him to open his eyes to Pigtails’ feelings. But noo, Adrien had to be oblivious. This time however, Plagg had the perfect excuse to interfere, “You two will have to get all gross and sappy with each other,” he started slowly as though it wasn’t important. “Otherwise the third requirement won’t work, along with the second.”</p><p> </p><p>Both holders looked at the kwamis in uncertainty, worried about what the third requirement could be. Tikki rolled her eyes at Plagg, “Don’t mind him, you both just need to get to know each other better. Get closer. Which I believe will be fine. Because you both will need to —“</p><p> </p><p>Plagg decided to interrupt the goddess of creation, “Do the disgust mating ritual.” He grinned with mischief.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> squeaked again and looked like <b> <em>he</em> </b> was about to faint, completely overwhelmed with shock and embarrassment. <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> froze and stared at Plagg with so many things going through his mind. ‘ <em> Sex? Me with my Lady? Are they serious? While I’d love to do that with her, she doesn’t love me... </em>’</p><p> </p><p>“Plagg!” Tikki scolded her counterpart. She heard <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> sighed in heavy defeat and asked <b> <em>her</em> </b>, “What’s the matter, Adrien?”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at Tikki sadly. “There is no hope for us to get our bodies back.”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> recovered and stared at her partner with confusion and newfound concern, a thought race through her mind. ‘ <em> What does he mean no hope? He doesn't love me anymore? Am I too late? </em>’ Chat Blanc was forgotten in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Tikki narrowed her eyes with curiosity, asking <b> <em>her,</em> </b> “What do you mean, no hope?” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes, and could guess what his holder was going to say.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> sighed as she glanced sadly at <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b>, “Because my Lady made it clear that she doesn’t love me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tikki blinked and deadpanned as Plagg snorted in disbelief.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> widened <b> <em>his</em> </b> eyes, more realization hit her once again. ‘ <em> Oh no, what have I done? I rejected him countless times. And… oh merde, I also didn’t help by not making my feelings clear to Adrien as a civilian. He truly believes that I have no feelings for him at all? It’s all my fault. </em> ’ <b> <em>He</em> </b> spoke with gentle tones, “Mon Minou. I am sorry.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> apologized for all these complications, with love and their feelings.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> misunderstood her apologies, taking it as confirmation that she didn’t love him. Sadness became evident on <b> <em>her</em> </b> face, and <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> moved to hug <b> <em>her</em> </b> . “Chaton, you are wrong.” That confused him. <b> <em>He</em> </b> released the hug and held <b> <em>his</em> </b> hands on <b> <em>her</em> </b> shoulders. Their gazes met, <b> <em> Adrien’s</em> </b> facial expressions turned serious and gentle. “I should have told you before, I…” <b> <em>He</em> </b> paused, then made an odd facial expression change.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what?” <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> softly stuttered. Was something wrong? Or is there something on <b> <em>her</em> </b> face?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s so weird to say this to my own face,” <b> <em>he</em> </b> muttered in reply. ‘ <em> Although, for some reason, it feels a lot easier to confess this way. As if I am talking to a mirror, </em>’ she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh…” <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> nodded a little and could understand the feeling, because he was basically staring at his own face too. It was weird. Still, he wondered what she was about to say.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a deep breath, <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> looked into her own eyes. “Chaton, I… I have always loved you. I have loved you for a long time.” The words were soft, but firm, as <b>he</b> grabbed <b>her</b> hand and held it tightly. “Adrien, I love you.” ‘ <em> I finally said it! </em>’ she internally cheered to herself.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> widened <b> <em>her</em> </b> eyes in disbelief. “Y-you do? But I thought…?” <b> <em>she</em> </b> whispered in confusion.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>His</em> </b> gazes softened. “I know, I am sorry for making things complicated. I rejected you for <em> you </em> . I always have been in love with Adrien. Although as Chat, you found your way into my heart, but it was because of the love I had for Adrien that I couldn’t return your feelings.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> smiled at the irony. “I guess I don’t need to worry about that anymore, do I? You are him, and he is you.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> chuckled softly.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> chuckled with joyful relief. “I have a similar confession to make, actually. I fell in love with you twice. Both sides of you.” <b> <em>His</em> </b> cheeks powdered with pink, and <b>he </b> softly squealed in joy seeing the expression on <b> <em>her</em> </b> face.</p><p> </p><p>‘<em> I didn’t think that she could manage to make me look adorable. </em> ’ Adrien thought, smiling gently at the way Marinette tilted <b> <em>his</em> </b> head slightly with <b> <em>his</em> </b> own shy smile. ‘ <em> I guess it won’t be too hard to get used to this body swap. </em>’ </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Tikki smiled, happy for them both that they finally confessed, and felt relieved from having to keep their identities a secret. Plagg glanced at them silently, while a smirk twitched on his lips. He was more or less happy that his kitten could finally become truly happy.</p><p> </p><p>The sweet moment didn’t last long though, the haunting memory of Chat Blanc flashing once again in Marinette’s mind. <b> <em>He</em> </b> frowned and moved away from her partner. ‘ <em> Even now, Chat Blanc still haunts me. </em> ’ Marinette thought sadly. Adrien noticed the changes in <b> <em>his</em> </b> behavior and became confused.</p><p> </p><p>“My Lady?” <b> <em>She</em> </b> asked with concern.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>He</em> </b> sighed, not looking at <b> <em>her</em> </b> , “After Solstice will come and go and we manage to get our bodies back. We—” <b> <em>He</em> </b> hesitated. Releasing another sigh, <em><b>he</b></em> sadly admitted the painful truth, “We can’t be together.” </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> was stunned and asked in disbelief, “What? Why?” </p><p> </p><p>Plagg frowned in complete confusion, knowing nothing about the Chat Blanc incident, but Tikki widened her eyes, as she knew exactly why Marinette had said that. She thought with worry and sorrow as she looked at <b> <em>Adrien,</em> </b> ‘ <em> Oh Marinette, why are you letting Chat Blanc interfere with your love life and your happiness? </em>’ </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all enjoy the second chapter of the story. Things started to get interesting, yes? Mark my words, things will get more crazy from here on out.</p><p>I am grateful to my beta readers and friends for their encouragement and supports. Thank you.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Adrien's 18th birthday, he received a Kwagatama from Plagg. There's a secret to the magic of the Kwagatama halves when they become a whole and come together. Which of course happens and... chaos ensues, with endless hilarious madness and adventures. (Warning Mature scenes in coming up chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by: Rosehealer02<br/>Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p>
<p>(Italic-Bold print will refer to the body of the person stated, not the soul of the person inhabiting that body. Example: Adrien furrowed his brows. - refers to Adrien’s body furrowing his brows, but this is actually Marinette’s reaction. ; normal print will refer to the person stated. Example: Marinette began to panic. - refers to Marinette herself being the one to panic, not Adrien.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> grabbed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> hand and held it tightly. “Marinette, why can’t we be together? We love each other, don’t we?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> asked with a tone that hinted at confusion and sadness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> sighed again, still refusing to look at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Answering, “Because you are Chat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien was stunned, and confused. Hurt even. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> gently pulled </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> hand away from </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> grip, and hugged </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span>. “If you weren't Chat, it wouldn’t have been so complicated.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned, his heart squeezing uncomfortably, “I thought you loved me, both sides of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> turned and looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> could see tears forming in </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> eyes. This surprised him, thinking ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This doesn’t make sense.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do love you, both sides of you. But it can’t work. If we are together, Paris will be doomed.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> said, trying to stop herself from sobbing. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is not fair! Why must I go through this pain? Now that I know Adrien is Chat. I cannot be with him.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Paris will be doomed if we are together? How? Why?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> with confusion. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>She is crying, why? I don’t want to see her cry. Ever. What can I do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> pursed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> lips as though to keep </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span> from speaking anymore, tears rolling down </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg frowned, and turned to look at Tikki, “Sugarcube, what’s going on?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki flew closer, “Marinette… I think you should tell them. The truth... and all of it.” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe telling them will lighten the burden in your heart. Perhaps it will begin to heal it, even.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> quivered </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> lips, “But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki flew face to face with </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Her voice full of comfort and yet firm “They deserve to know, this could help prevent what you fear from coming true.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Could it really help?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Marinette mentally questioned herself. Doubt still festering in her heart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg flew to sit down on </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s head as </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> watched the interaction between Tikki and Marinette. He waited patiently, hoping she would tell him what was hurting her so much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Marinette still had some doubts, but decided to tell Adrien and Plagg nonetheless. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> began, “A few years ago, if you can recall the day that you caught me sneaking into your bedroom to leave behind the present for your fifth name’s day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Adrien dug around in his memory, and he finally recalled that he had got a beret hat for a present that day. He realized that he should have recognized the handwork that belonged to Marinette. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded to confirm that he remembered it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> sighed, trying to control </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> uneven breath.. Tikki sat on </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> shoulder to comfort her. “It was the day that changed everything for me. Especially toward mon minou. Since then, no matter how much I have begun to fall in love with Chat, I cannot get close, lest that future happen again.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned with confusion, “What happened that day? I don’t recall any Akuma attack or any other big event that day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded, “Correct, except… When I was Ladybug, only a moment after I left the present and made a terrible mistake in your room, Bunnyx came and took me not far into the future, I assumed maybe a few months.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> blinked with surprise, “The future? What happened?” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>What mistake did she make?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> hugged </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span> again, tightly, as if seeking security. She was reliving the memory of that horrible day, flashes of it filling her vision. “When I arrived there, Paris was already destroyed, partially submerged under the sea. The moon was shattered in half and the Eiffel Tower tipped over.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> locked eyes with </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “There were no survivors. Except one. On top of Montparnasse Tower, lonely and singing to himself, I found an Akuma. . He…was responsible for all of the destruction.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> hesitated again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved closer to his partner, “My Lady?” He wanted to comfort her, seeing the fear in her eyes. Instead, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved further away as </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> came close. It hurt him, the distance between them vast and immeasurable, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t I help her? Why can’t I comfort her? Who is this Akuma that makes her afraid to let me get close?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ “Who is this Akuma?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> did not answer for a moment. Tikki caressed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheek, trying to soothe </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. Finally, </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> broke the silence, “Chat Blanc.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was all it took, those two words that clicked the gears and puzzles in </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> head into place. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> figured it out pretty quickly, “I was akumatized?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded, tears rolling down </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks once again. “I don’t know how long he was akumatized, all I know is that I met him there. He knew my identity, it didn’t take me long to figure it had to do with the present I left to you. With my name signed on it. That was a mistake that cost Paris’s future.” Shaking </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> head, </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> lips pursed into a thin line.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> widened </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> eyes, “There was no name on that present…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I erased it after that encounter. I had Bunnyx take me back to the moment I signed the present.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> told </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned, “What caused me to be akumatized?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That I don’t know for certain, I never found out. I found future Ladybug and Hawkmoth, both were killed in Chat Blanc’s cataclysm. He said that </span>
  <em>
    <span>our love</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what caused the destruction of Paris. And my death.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> finished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That shouldn’t be possible. No way our love could cause that! If anything, you make me the happiest man on earth!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> exclaimed. Although, images went through his mind. It was fearsome to think that as an akuma, his power had become so dangerous that he had actually destroyed the city and killed his beloved. Maybe even powerful enough to destroy the universe? He had no idea, but he shuddered at such thoughts. He silently vowed to himself that he shall not allow himself to get akumatized, ever.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> said nothing, neither to agree or disagree, while Tikki looked sadly at her chosen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg narrowed his electric green eyes, turning to his holder’s body, “Unless you two broke up, that could send the kid over the edge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> tilted </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> head, “That is true. But why would we break up if we love each other so much…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg flew to face his chosen, “I can think of one possibility, kid.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at Plagg and gasped with the realization, “My father… He is the only person that would likely find a way to break us up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> and frowned. She is not so sure if that's the only reason for Chat Blanc’s Akumatization, or if there were different reasons behind it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki smiled, knowing that there is still hope for them both yet. She could see this conversation taking on a direction to directly healing her chosen’s heart. Slowly, but surely.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved so quickly and hugged </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “Marinette, I believe we can overcome this. I love you, and I don’t want to be apart from you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> flinched, feeling uncertain, “But—”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, M’Lady. We now know each other's identity. Nothing can stop us from being together. I won’t let my father interfere.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> said with determination. He silently swore he would not let his father break them up, or cause any other problems. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What if your father threatens you. Like pulls you out of school, or worse.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> argued.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am 18 now, nothing he can do will change my mind or interfere with anything going on in my life. As soon as school is out, I will move out to live on my own.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> said, not letting fear stop him, nor to let her win the argument. “Or sooner, if necessary.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked away with uncertainty, “I don’t know, how can you be so sure? How can we be sure that the Chat Blanc incident won’t repeat itself?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s hand reached to touch </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s cheek and gently moved </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> head to face </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. “We don’t. But we’ve never let fear stop us before, it was always you and me against the world.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki spoke, “He is right, you can’t let fear control your life. You deserve to have happiness too, Marinette.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg humphed, “I would recommend sticking to cheese, it is the best happiness you could get.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki glared at Plagg. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> groaned and whined, “Plagg! You’re ruining the mood!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> stared at Plagg, then bursted into laughter. This surprised Tikki and Adrien. Plagg smirked victorious. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> whispered, “Marinette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> wiped </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> tears away, calming </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> laughter. “S-sorry, It’s just…. Thank you for trying to make me feel better, although I … I still have some doubts. I am sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette,</em>
  </b>
  <span> feeling more determined than ever, said “Don’t be sorry. I will make you see it is not hopeless.” ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I won’t let you be sad again, I will do everything in my power to make you smile again and be happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> sighed, “I...“ </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at Tikki, and saw that she was giving </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> encouraging smiles. “Alright, I don’t want to be apart from you either. But, please… please don’t ever be akumatized, ever.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> paused, and then resumed with a hint of hesitation and shyly looked away, “We could try to be together.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> grinned so wide as though it could split </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> face, “Marinette! That is meow-sic to my ears!” Earned a groan from his partner to his delight. “I purr-omise that I will never be akumatized!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> rolled his eyes at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> puns, she should have known that Adrien being Chat Noir means his awful puns come with it. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked around and half expected Bunnyx to pop up out of nowhere. So far nothing, and that made her somewhat relieved. Somewhat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg gave them a lazy gazes, “It’s great that you two worked it out and all. But don’t forget that you are in a different body, meaning you both have a different life to live.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> paled with dreadful realization, once again freaking out, “Oh no! How will this work!? We have totally different lives! How am I supposed to work under Gabriel’s internship, or go through all of your extra lessons!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> began to ramble and paced around, going so far as over-exaggerated imagination. “I will end up ruining your life!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki deadpanned at the familiar behavior, whispering to </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. To calm her holder down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> blinked, used to seeing Marinette behave in such a way many times in the past. At least that’s something normal out of all this. Now that he thinks about it, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I get to live Marinette’s life, huh?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>My Lady’s life.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She looked at herself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am in my Lady’s body. Her perfect and beautiful body.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ With curiosity, </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands to gently grip her breasts, blushing at how soft they are. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands slowly rub and fondle her breasts, noting how sensitive they are and could feel a very good sensation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> paced around and when </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> saw her doing that, and it abruptly stopped his pacing. “A-adrien! S-stop doing that!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> squeaked in embarrassment and </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> face turned completely scarlet. She couldn’t believe it, Adrien was playing with her breasts! </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Startled, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> panicked in response. “S-sorry! I’ve never had breasts before! I was just curious!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands flew off of her breasts so quickly as if it burned </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t think about touching down there either!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> said in embarrassment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> tilted her head, “I hadn’t thought about that, but thank you for reminding me.” He really wanted to explore this beautiful body, but where were his manners? He is a gentleman. He mentally scolded himself, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t have done that without her permission, what kind gentleman am I? But how can I avoid touching her body?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg seemed to read his mind, “You know, with a month being in each other's body, you will need to touch your own body if you want to keep yourselves clean and especially the toilet.” He grinned mischievously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blood drained from </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s face once again, knowing that he was right. Looking at </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span>, especially down at the penis that is beneath those pants. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> gulped and knew that she would never survive. “Oh right, when I have to go to the toilet or shower. I will have to touch </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Blood quickly returned to </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks, and turned </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> completely red once again. “And see it too.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dropping to knees </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> whimpered, “My goodness! I am going to die!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“M’Lady, come on. It’s just a dick.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> raised </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> brow with a half amused expression from Marinette’s overreaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it’s your di— uh, what did you make me say?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> covered </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> face with hands in embarrassment. Tikki fanning poor </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg smirked, he found this situation quite entertaining. He had to tease them some more, “Let’s not start discussing going number two.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> just squeaked a last sound before the soul left </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> body. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> was about to pass out. “Marinette!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> panicked and caught </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> before </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> could faint. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stinkysock! Honestly! You could have just said about showers, not this!” Tikki said with horrified scolding.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg was unfazed by Tikki, “But, Sugarcube. Whether we say it or not, they will have to face a </span>
  <em>
    <span>shitty situation</span>
  </em>
  <span> eventually.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> figured the topic needed to be changed to calm his Lady down, to stop her freaking out. “What happens if we don’t… change back by the Solstice day?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “As long as true love is there, you both can try again on the next Equinox.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> pondered, “If… True love is not…?” His words trailing off unfinished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It will become permanent.” Tikki answered gently.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, that happened before.” Plagg floated around lazily. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> seems to have calmed down a little, joining in the conversation, “What happened?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki looked sad, “the last time this event happened was around a few centuries ago, our chosens…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg grimmed, “Hated each other so much. They never got their bodies back.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki nodded to confirm it’s true. She turned to both current chosens, assuring them, “But I think you both will be fine, after all you both love each other.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg nodded, “that is why I didn’t worry when I made that Kwagatama.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki glared at him, “but still, there shouldn’t be a combination of two Kwagatama!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg rolled his eyes, “Have a little faith, Sugarcube! At least this will get them closer.” That comment made both holders blushed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki frowned, but did not argue, and once again turned to their holders. “That aside, we need to make decisions. After all, you both will need to live each other’s life. The question is, how to avoid exposing secrets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded, “You are right, it will be hard to keep secrets from family and friends who know us so well.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “Our daily life is so very different. It will be obvious that we are not ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded in agreement, “Yeah, we need to make up excuses to explain why we are not ourselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> huffed as </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> crossed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> arms, “It was already hard enough to keep our double life secret.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> stared at </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>, thinking ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Even in my body, she is so adorable with that look.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tikki nodded, and smiled at her chosen, “yes, it will be hard, but I know you can find a solution. You always do.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg looked at them, “Guardian, I suggest you both switch Miraculous. No offense, but my kitten is better off being in black than red.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at Plagg and smiled, “none taken, you are right.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> turned to </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> and took the disguised ring off. “Chaton, I believe this belongs to you.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiled as </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> handed it over to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiled, “Thank you, my Lady.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> took the ring and put it on one of </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> fingers, camouflage disguise changed from silver to pink. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> took the earrings off and handed them over to </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> took the earrings from </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> and put it on </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> earlobes. Camouflage changed from black opal to silver. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> spoke, “Well then, now we need to fig—’ </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They froze when they heard the sound of the doorknob rattling, before loud knocking came from the door. They turned to the only door in the janitor's closet and panicked. They were about to be caught!</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you all like this chapter.<br/>At this point, I am already writing chapter 21, and still more to come. Please keep looking forward for more chapters releases in upcoming weeks. &lt;3<br/>Thank you AgresteBug and JuliaFC for beta. Thank you rest of Evil Bunnies' Landmark for all support.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Adrien's 18th birthday, he received a Kwagatama from Plagg. There's a secret to the magic of the Kwagatama halves when they become a whole and come together. Which of course happens and... chaos ensues, with endless hilarious madness and adventures. (Warning Mature scenes in coming up chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by: Rosehealer02</p><p>Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug</p><p> </p><p>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Kids! Open the door!” An older male voice demanded as the door shook against the force of the loud knocking. </p><p> </p><p>They panicked, not answering whoever was on the other side of the door. “Ugh, I swear kids these days!” They heard the sound of keys jingling. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> paled, realizing that the door would be open any second now. Looking around quickly for any solution, she couldn’t find one. Tikki quickly dragged Plagg into Marinette’s purse, while <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> in helpless panic. The door knob rattled again and the sound of the key clicked as it turned. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> found the solution, and quickly acted on it. <b> <em>He</em> </b> grabbed <b> <em>her</em> </b> face and kissed <b> <em>her</em> </b> on the lips. She doesn't know who was more surprised, herself or Adrien, but she doesn’t care at the moment. Internally Adrien was surprised, but was quickly melting into the kiss. It was a wonderful feeling.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The door opened, “Ugh, not again! Why is my closet always the place for horny teenagers making out!” </p><p>
  
</p><p>It was the right cue to end the kiss, <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> reluctantly breaking it off. <b> <em>He</em> </b> noticed the dazed look on <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> ’s face. To think she had this effect on him made her internally all giddy. But now wasn’t the time. <b> <em>He</em> </b> turned to the person at the door and realized it was a janitor. “O-oh, hi?” <b> <em>He</em> </b> chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>
  
</p><p>The janitor looked completely unimpressed, “Get out before I decide to call one of the teachers.” </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Y-yes sir!” <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> grabbed a dazed <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> ’s hand and dragged <b> <em>her</em> </b> out of the closet. <b> <em>He</em> </b> could hear the janitor mumbling something about needing to keep the closet locked all the time. Now they needed to find a place to talk in private some more. She figured it wasn't a good time to go back to class when they hadn’t sorted their cover story yet. ‘ <em> Where should we go to deal with this privately? </em> ’ She thought to herself. ‘ <em> School is not a good place, we need to go somewhere else. </em>’ </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Chaton?” <b> <em>He</em> </b> led them to the locker room where they kept their winter gear.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> blinked and finally snapped out of a daze state, “y-yes bugaboo?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“How are you feeling about ditching school for the day, Minou?” <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> smirked at <b> <em>her</em> </b>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> gulped, he did not expect Marinette to blatantly offer to skip school. It was an act of rebellion he’d never envisioned coming from her, especially not with the cunning look she had on his face that she wore so well. <b> <em>She</em> </b> couldn’t help but tease <b> <em>him</em> </b>, “Marinette, a bad influence? I never would have believed it if I didn’t hear it myself.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>He</em> </b> placed a finger under <b> <em>her</em> </b> chin, giving it the smallest urge upward. Their eyes locked, green eyes twinkling as bluebells widened along with the growing red flush on <b> <em>her</em> </b> face. “I thought you had <em> purr-fect </em> hearing, Chaton?” <b> <em>He</em> </b> grinned when <b> <em>he</em> </b> saw that <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> was rendered speechless. “Come on, we need to get our coats.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘<em> Was that a flirt and a pun? My Lady is flirting with me! I am in heaven! </em> ’ Adrien internally gleed, more than happy to follow <b> <em>him</em> </b> to the lockers and open his for her. Taking his coat out of the locker and giving it to <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> , <b> <em>she</em> </b> smiled seeing the pink on <b> <em>his</em> </b> cheeks. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> opened her locker, took out the coat and gave to <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b>. “We need to go somewhere more private, school is not a good place to continue where we left off.” They don the coats.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Do you mean our conversation, or our kiss?” <b> <em>She</em> </b> grinned and wiggled <b> <em>her</em> </b> brows.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed, and realized that he turned the table on her. “C-conversation.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> stuttered as <b> <em>he</em> </b> turned away and left the lockers room.</p><p>
  
</p><p>‘<em> Victory! </em> ’ Adrien mentally cheered. <b> <em>She</em> </b> followed <b> <em>him</em> </b> out of the locker room and then out of the school building.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They walked a good distance away from their Lycée in comfortable silence. <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> stopped walking soon as <b> <em>he</em> </b> noticed the white flurry falling from the sky. “It’s snowing!” <b> <em>He</em> </b> exclaimed. It was exactly as Alya told her about the forecast this morning. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“Brr, how do you survive the winter? I’m so cold!” <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> complained as <b> <em>she</em> </b> shivered.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> looked at <b> <em>her</em> </b> and chuckled, realizing that a man’s body is far warmer than a woman's body. “Sorry.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> apologized and resumed walking. As they walked, <b> <em>he</em> </b> snaked <b> <em>his</em> </b> arm around <b> <em>her</em> </b> and pulled <b> <em>her</em> </b> close to keep <b> <em>her</em> </b> warm. <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> blushed, cherishing every moment. Eventually they reached the park and sat down on the bench.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> sat down, and did not hold <b> <em>herself</em> </b> back by cuddling with <b> <em>him</em> </b>. Muttering something about warmth.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed. <b> <em>He</em> </b> couldn’t blame <b> <em>her.</em> </b> After all, it was her body. She knew how easily cold she gets. <b> <em>His</em> </b> arm remained in place to hug her. “W-well, let's figure out what we need to do about this situation. We will be stuck this way for about a month.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> hummed as <b> <em>she</em> </b> stole <b> <em>his</em> </b> body heat, “Mmm, I don’t think we can hide this from Alya and Nino so easily.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> grunted in agreement, “If they figure it out, we could tell them… a bit of the truth, I suppose.” <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at <b> <em>him</em> </b> with a frown. “Just this body swap part, not the whole story.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> said to clarify. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“What do we tell them about how we got switched in first place?” <b> <em>She</em> </b> asked, trying to rack his brain to figure out.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> pondered for a moment before answering, “Honestly, I don’t know. Alya isn’t one who easily backs off.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> nodded in agreement, having seen first hand how persistent Alya can get. “How did you manage to keep her off your back?” He is genuinely curious.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> chuckled, “Not easily, I just either keep redirecting her with little fibs, not that I like it. Or I just stubbornly keep my lips sealed if it’s something that will give away my identity.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> hummed, “So, we just tell them we don’t know how it happened, but we did switch bodies when we collided? Just like that?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> nodded, “Yes, just like that and we will have to firmly stick to it. I know Alya would expect more from it, but we will just keep telling them we don’t know how or why it happened.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at <b> <em>him</em> </b> in the eyes, “wouldn’t she be coming up with theories at that point?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> chuckled, knew how some Alya’s theories are spots on or some are just crazy. “Let her come up with theories, but if it comes to our identity, we just have to find a way to brush it off as not true.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> began fidgeting a little.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> noticed that, “Marinette? Are you okay?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed, “Err, um… I just… need to p-pee…”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> blinked, casually said, “Oh? Then go to the washroom.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> shook <b> <em>his</em> </b> head, face turned red. “I c-can’t!” </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at <b> <em>him</em> </b> strangely, then realized, ‘ <em> Oh yeah, she never used the toilet as a man before. </em>’ “Marinette, I can help you. Let's go to my place, my father should have already left for his business trip by now. My place will be empty.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> turned, looked at <b> <em>her</em> </b> with an embarrassed look, and whimpered. “B-but, I will see it… Even… T-t-touch it…” </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> stood up and took hold of <b> <em>his</em> </b> hand, chuckling, “You know, you will have to, sooner or later. You will be living in my body for a month. A <em> full month </em>, Marinette. I cannot always be there to help you with that.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> gulped, “b-but wouldn’t that be… violating your body?” </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> tilted <b> <em>her</em> </b> head, “Hmm, nah. I will do the same thing to your beautiful body.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> choked on <b> <em>his</em> </b> words, stuttering, "be-beautiful?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> grinned, partially teased “Yes, you have a very beautiful body. Don’t worry, you have my consent to enjoy mine.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b><em>Adrien</em></b> squeaked, face completely turned scarlet and visibly releasing steam from <b><em>his</em></b> body. Her mind completely shut down.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> noticed this, and waved <b> <em>her</em> </b> hand in front of <b> <em>him</em> </b>. Getting no response, Plagg popped his head out of the pink purse, “Nice going, you really know how to break her, kid.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> looked at Plagg, “But, what did I do?”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Plagg smirked, “you just told her that she can do whatever she likes with your body. How can she not be broken?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> frowned with confusion, “I meant that she didn't need to worry about violating my body…” His words trailing, widened <b> <em>her</em> </b> eyes with realization. “Oh god! I am sorry Marinette! I am sorry!” <b> <em>She</em> </b> fusses over <b> <em>him</em> </b>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> finally snapped out of it but still dazed until <b>his</b> brain restarted. “A-adrien…” <b> <em>He</em> </b> whispered shyly. “You have my.” The whisper got so quiet that Adrien almost missed it, “consent with m-my b-body too.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> froze at <b> <em>his</em> </b> words, completely turning scarlet. He realized that <b> <em>he</em> </b> gave her permission to enjoy her body and <b> <em>her</em> </b> heartbeat sped up, fast and hard. To think how cute Marinette got when she whispered like that in his body. ‘ <em> Looks like I might just fall in love with my own body. </em>’</p><p>
  
</p><p>Plagg whistled, “Wow, she is good. Very good.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Tikki popped her head out of the purse and smirked at Plagg, “Of course, she is not one to back down from any challenges.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> quickly snapped out of it, clearing <b> <em>her</em> </b> throat. “L-let’s go, my Lady.” <b> <em>Her</em> </b> hand still held <b> <em>his</em> </b> , gently tugging <b> <em>him</em> </b> to follow <b> <em>her</em> </b> . <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed as <b> <em>he</em> </b> stood up and followed <b> <em>her</em> </b>. They walked in silence, holding hands. </p><p>
  
</p><p>At last, they arrived at the Agreste's Mansion. They couldn’t go to the front because of the security cameras and trackers. <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> sighed, “I guess I better transform and bring us in without anyone noticing.” She opened her purse, “Come on, Plagg. I need to transform.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>Plagg rolled his eyes, “Fine, on one condition — Camembert!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I will give it to you after.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> said <b> <em>her</em> </b> phrase, “Plagg! Claws Out!” <b> <em>She</em> </b> transformed into <b> <em>Lady Noire</em> </b>, turning to Adrien with a grin. “Are you ready, my Purr-ince?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed, wondering what he was up to. “Yes.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Lady Noire</em> </b> surprised <b> <em>him</em> </b> by picking <b> <em>him</em> </b> up bridal style. “Hold on.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> said with a grin.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> squeaked in surprise, “N-not like this! It’s e-embarrassing!” <b> <em>His</em> </b> arms wrapped around <b> <em>Lady Noire</em> </b>’s neck to hold on.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Lady Noire</em> </b> grinned as <b> <em>she</em> </b> took out <b> <em>her</em> </b> baton and extended it, bringing them over the tall wall fence and landing at the edge of Adrien’s bedroom window. <b> <em>She</em> </b> opened the window and they went in. Only then did <b> <em>she</em> </b> let <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> down to the floor.</p><p>
  
</p><p>After closing the window, <b> <em>Lady Noire</em> </b> said, “Plagg, Claws in.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> transformed back to <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> . <b> <em>She</em> </b> noticed that <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> took off <b> <em>his</em> </b> coat and gave the bathroom door a nervous glance. <b> <em>She</em> </b> smiled softly, he couldn’t blame her for being nervous. ‘ <em> I have to admit, I am nervous about this body as well. But first, I need to help her. </em> ’ <b> <em>She</em> </b> took <b> <em>her</em> </b> coat off and placed it on the couch edge, next to Adrien’s.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“Come on,” <b> <em>She</em> </b> encouraged <b> <em>him</em> </b> by beckoning <b> <em>him</em> </b> as <b> <em>she</em> </b> walked to the bathroom. <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> gulped and followed <b> <em>her</em> </b> in. Plagg and Tikki left the purse and flew to somewhere to give their holders some privacy</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>~~~Warning, not for minors’ eyes~~~</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>“Err, umm… How are we going to do this?” <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> fidgeted nervously, face turning as red as a tomato.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> hummed, “For starters, pull down your pants— er I mean my, or uh, I mean.” He realized how this is easily confusing.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> blushed, “I… I know what you mean.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> shook <b> <em>her</em> </b> head, “Let's make this clear, since you are in my body. I will say it’s <em> yours </em>. And vice versa.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> nodded in agreement, and looked down to <b> <em>his</em> </b> pants and gulped again. Hesitating, <b> <em>he</em> </b> unbuttoned and then pulled <b> <em>his</em> </b> pants down. <b> <em>He</em> </b> was surprised to see it was a Ladybug themed boxer. It made her feel all giddy inside. Oddly, it slightly calmed her nerves, though only slightly.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> froze, realizing that he forgot all about the boxers that <b> <em>he</em> </b> wore and now he felt embarrassed to have his Lady see it.</p><p>
  
</p><p>“So, someone’s big fan of Ladybug?” <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> teased.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> stuttered, “I-I can’t h-help it! I love you!”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> giggled, “I know, I am truly flattered.” <b> <em>He</em> </b> then took a deep breath and pulled down the boxer, revealing the <em> dick </em> . Blood rushed all over and <b> <em>he</em> </b> turned into a walking tomato.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> cleared <b> <em>her</em> </b> throat to clear away his internal embarrassments, and got behind <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> . “Let me show you how it’s done.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> snaked her arms around until <b> <em>her</em> </b> hands got a hold of <b> <em>his</em> </b> penis shaft. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> stiffed when felt <b> <em>her</em> </b> own breasts pressed against <b> <em>his</em> </b> back, not to mention the sensitive feeling of <b> <em>her</em> </b> touching his dick. To think how sensitive it really felt. How could <b> <em>he</em> </b> react to <b> <em>her</em> </b> own body against <b> <em>his</em> </b> , wondering ‘ <em> Do bodies react to the opposite gender or was it because it’s Adrien’s body that reacted to mine? Or is it really me who reacts? This is so confusing. </em>’</p><p>
  
</p><p>“It’s okay to look.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> told <b> <em>him</em> </b>. “I am fine with you looking and touching.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>He</em> </b> realized that <b> <em>he</em> </b> wasn’t looking down because of embarrassment and not to mention being lost in thought about <b> <em>her</em> </b> touch. <b> <em>He</em> </b> gulped and nodded as <b> <em>he</em> </b> finally looked down. “Uh, it’s so… big.” She briefly wondered how it would fit in her vagina—, ‘ <em> wait why am I thinking that!? I should be focused on learning how to handle his penis! </em>’</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> smirked and looked so proud that his Lady thought that his penis was sizable. <b> <em>She</em> </b> said, “Yep. Ready to learn?” </p><p>
  
</p><p>That made <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> almost roll <b> <em>his</em> </b> eyes, almost. Marinette thought to herself, ‘ <em> Boys will always be boys, even in a girl's body. </em> ’ <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> nodded to confirm <b> <em>he</em> </b> is ready. <b> <em>She </em> </b> continued to instruct <b> <em>him</em> </b>.</p><p>
  
</p><p>They spent a quite long time with <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> behind <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> ’s body. Their hands intertwined on <b> <em>his</em> </b> dick as <b> <em>she</em> </b> taught <b> <em>him</em> </b> an aiming lesson. </p><p>
  
</p><p>“How do you manage to hit the right spot, huh?” <b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> exclaimed, <b> <em>his</em> </b> cheeks burning with discomfort. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> couldn’t resist to keep smirk proudly, “Years of practice, M’lady.”</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> pulled the boxers back on, <b> <em>his</em> </b> face completely red. “That felt so weird!” Feeling completely relieved of an empty bladder. She couldn’t believe that her own hands had touched Adrien’s penis, she never dreamed it could possibly happen. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> did not feel offended when <b> <em>he</em> </b> said that. <b> <em>She</em> </b> looked away and blushed, but he also felt weird to do this to <em> someone </em> else, even though it was his body.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p><p>~~~ Warning end~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> finished pulling the pants back on, and heard <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> say, “And that’s how you do it, M’Lady.”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>He</em> </b> frowned and turned around to look at <b> <em>her</em> </b>, “But this is so complicated. Couldn’t you just sit down and do the business like we do?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> hummed, “As a matter of fact, yes you can.” <b> <em>She</em> </b> smirked, seeing a priceless unbelievable look on <b> <em>his</em> </b> face. “But, where’s the fun with that, M’Lady?”</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> opened and closed <b> <em>his</em> </b> mouth in gawk, then practically shouted “YOU! YOU! You mean I could have avoided all this and just sat down?!” </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> sniggers, “Oh yeah, but you would still have to touch it, Bugaboo. You know, to push it down.”</p><p>
  
</p><p>“IT WASN’T THE SAME THING!” <b> <em>He</em> </b> bonked <b> <em>her</em> </b> head with fist, not enough to really hurt. <b> <em>He</em> </b> then huffed with annoyance and walked to sink to wash <b> <em>his</em> </b> hands. </p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> rubbed on <b> <em>her</em> </b> head where <b> <em>he</em> </b> hit <b> <em>her</em> </b> and grinned, ‘ <em> That was worth it! </em>’</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>He </em> </b> turned around and looked at <b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> after drying <b> <em>his</em> </b> hands, “Will you need my help with the toilet?” <b> <em>His</em> </b> voice still sounded annoyed with <b> <em>her</em> </b>.</p><p>
  
</p><p><b> <em>Marinette</em> </b> tilted <b> <em>her</em> </b> head, “I don’t think so, just sit down and just do the business, right?”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>Adrien</em> </b> nodded, and said “Yes, and don’t forget to wipe yourself afterward.” Satisfied that <b> <em>he</em> </b> caused <b> <em>her</em> </b> to turn completely red at the thought of <b> <em>her</em> </b> wiping <b> <em>her</em> </b> vulva. Meaning that <b> <em>she</em> </b> would need to touch <em> down there </em> . Marinette thought to herself smugly, ‘ <em> They said revenge tastes sweet, and it does indeed. </em>’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I had so much gone on in my life. Including my injured hand. Now everything's back to normal. Thank you for your patience. I would like to thank Agrestebug to give her time to beta twice this chapter.</p><p>I have suspended this story at chapter 28 unfinished(I will finish later, eventually), I have been writing another story called Ancient Journey. At this point, I already finish 17 chapters for that story. It won't be long before I finish that story and have it beta for publishing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>On Adrien's 18th birthday, he received a Kwagatama from Plagg. There's a secret to the magic of the Kwagatama halves when they become a whole and come together. Which of course happens and... chaos ensues, with endless hilarious madness and adventures. (Warning Mature scenes in coming up chapters)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written by: Rosehealer02</p>
<p>Betas: JuliaFC, Agrestebug</p>
<p>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by (c) Thomas Astruc, TS1 Bouygues, Disney Channel, Zagtoon, Toei Animation. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>(Italic-Bold print will refer to the body of the person stated, not the soul of the person inhabiting that body. Example: Adrien furrowed his brows. - refers to Adrien’s body furrowing his brows, but this is actually Marinette’s reaction. ; normal print will refer to the person stated. Example: Marinette began to panic. - refers to Marinette herself being the one to panic, not Adrien.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>They left the bathroom and went to sit down on the couch. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> kept </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> distance from </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> because </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> was still upset about the little incident just now. It didn’t bother </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette,</em>
  </b>
  <span> as he could understand. Internally, he was very proud of what had happened in the bathroom.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> crossed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> arms, pondering. “Adrien, we need to be extra careful when we are in our masks. We can’t let it slip that we switched our bodies. Otherwise Shadow Moth could figure out, or even worse, it could be Alya who’d figure out our identities.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> gave his lady a puzzled look. How could the fact that Alya would discover their identity be worse than Shadow Moth figuring them out? Seriously? But </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded thoughtfully and said, “Yeah, it’s bad enough that Alya may find out about our civilian selves swapping bodies. If she found out that our heroes personas had swapped too, she would definitely figure us out instantly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> glanced at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “And this means we have to pretend to be each other while in the masks.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded again in agreement, “You are right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> raised </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> eyebrow, “This means you cannot pun, or flirt with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> stared at </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> horrified, “What!?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> smirked, realizing that she could enjoy a whole month of pun-less bliss. “You heard me Chaton, no puns or flirting. Perfect serious Ladybug behaviour please.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But! But! Puns are my life! And </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>could I not flirt with you? You are the love of my life!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> exclaimed mournfully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> exhaled, heat growing in </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks. She was truly flattered that Adrien loves her, and loves to flirt with her. “Only until the Solstice.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her </em>
  </b>
  <span>knees on the floor next to </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>, begging dramastically. “But a </span>
  <em>
    <span>month </span>
  </em>
  <span>is way too long!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> sweatdropped at his behavior. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> was stiff when she saw kitten eyes appear on her own face, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aw not those eyes. To think even I could look like that. But how can I say no to that.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She tried to steel </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span> against that adorable look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> persisted in giving </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> kitten eyes. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> tried too hard to resist those eyes, but after a couple of minutes she finally caved. </span>
  <b>
    <em>His</em>
  </b>
  <span> hand moved to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> face and pushed </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> away gently. “Alright fine, you can still use puns and flirt, but only when </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO ONE</span>
  </em>
  <span> is looking at us or will overhears us!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> stressed those words carefully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> squealed, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> never thought she would hear him squeal that way. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved quickly and kissed </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> on the cheek. “I love you, Marinette! You are the best!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> froze with surprise and </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks heated. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> felt so completely flattered, and couldn’t help getting extremely shy. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>I could get used to this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ She was loving it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><em>Marinette</em></b><span>, on the other hand, was surprised how cute </span><b><em>Adrien</em></b><span> looked. </span><b><em>She</em></b><span> was blushing and thinking ‘</span><em><span>C-cute!!!! I have to do this more often!</span></em> <em><span>Wait, I know!</span></em><span>’ “Marinette.” </span><b><em>She</em></b><span> smirked, “Since you said we have to pretend to be each other, wouldn’t that mean you have to flirt and pun with me?” </span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> froze then groaned in vain. “Do I have to?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> grinned like a cheshire cat. “Yes, otherwise people will wonder what is wrong with </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Noir</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or in the current case, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mister Bug</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He is definitely going to enjoy this, having his Lady flirt and pun back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> facepalmed and muttered, “please kill me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> laughed. “You love my flirting and puns deep down, I know you do!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> deadpanned at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” But </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> lips had a slight tug in smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> didn’t miss that and grinned wider, “I knew it!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked away to hide </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> blush. “No, you don’t!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> like the devil about to cause mischief. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> noticed this from the corner of </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> eyes and turned to look at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> with an uncertain and nervous glance. “What are you up to, Minou?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think there's an advantage about borrowing your body, is that I can use </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> body’s weakness to my advantage.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> flexes her hands. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned, confused but quickly figured him out. “Don’t you dare!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> did not stop, grinning so wide as </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> stalked closer to </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. “Stay away from me!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved away at the same length of distance </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> moved. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked like </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> was having fun, moving closer once more. “I will hit you, I swear it!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> bluffed as </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> got off the couch and moved away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> did not buy </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> bluff. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> squeaked and fled as </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> began to chase </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>. The chase went on for a couple minutes before </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> pounced at </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span>, causing them both to fall on the bed. “Got you!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> said geely as </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> began to attack him with tickles on his own weak spots.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> screams and laughs at the same time, “No no no! Stop! Ha ha ha!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> tried to protect </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span> and even tried to get </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> off. To no avail.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Admit it, you love my puns and flirting!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> said as </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> continued tickling him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ha ha ha! Haa! Never!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> laughed, </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> belly hurt from all those tickles and laughter. However, </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> saw an opportunity to turn the table around against </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. In a blur of movement, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> managed to flip them over. Now </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> is on top of </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, holding down both of </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><b><em>Marinette</em></b><span> was completely surprised, before </span><b><em>she</em></b><span> knew it, </span><b><em>she</em></b><span> was beneath </span><b><em>him</em></b><span>. </span><span>Their chests pressed against each other, every heavy breath in to recover from their laughter was felt by the other. </span><b><em>Her</em></b><span> face began to warm, feeling the way their bodies fit perfectly against one another. But it was their positions, the unspoken situation that played out before them, that burned </span><b><em>her</em></b><span> face completely red.</span> <b><em>Her</em></b><span> heart pounding very, very hard. </span></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> unable to move because </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> had </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> trapped in an awkward position, one that anyone would mistake for a seduction. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> finally recovered from laughter, whispering in an almost huskily voice, “You should know that I am very competitive. And you are not the only one to know your own body’s weakness.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> said with a smirk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> was speechless, </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> entire body feeling hot with each passing second. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Is this how women feel? I never thought I would find this reversed situation to be very sexy. Is that how Marinette feels with me around her? Was it really me feeling that way, or was this body feeling that way? Who cares, I still find this to be very hot.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned when she noticed that her partner was unusually quiet. “Adrien?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> whispered worriedly, and noticed that </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked completely red. Gears turning in her head, </span>
  <b>
    <em>his </em>
  </b>
  <span>eyes widened, realizing the positions they were in. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed furiously in embarrassment, and squeaked. “I am sorry! I didn’t realize!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> released </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> wrists.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> let the moment take over, </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands reached and got hold of </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> face and pulled </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> closer. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> could see a surprised look on </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> face, but </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> didn't care because all he knew was that he loved her very much. That she is his soulmate regardless of the bodies they were in. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> was about to squeak, when </span>
  <b>
    <em>she</em>
  </b>
  <span> silenced </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> with a kiss on the lips.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> did not expect this to happen, but her mind went completely blank the second their lips met. It took </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> a few seconds to respond to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> kiss, until she began internally melting. Their hunger for more drove them. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s tongue wrestled with </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hand reached and began to grip gently on </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> hair, the soft texture of hair between </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> fingers sending out a wave of shivers. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s hand moved to caress </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> back while the other went through </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hair as well,unaware that </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> had undone the pigtails bindings. The Hearts within their ribcage beat wildly in a similar rhythm. Skin brushed against each other, sending heightened sensations all over their bodies. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They kept at it for a few minutes before </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> broke off the kiss for air, and </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> made a noise of protest. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> had to move a hand over </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> mouth to stop </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> from kissing some more. </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> was completely flustered, giving </span>
  <b>
    <em>him</em>
  </b>
  <span> a lusty gaze and spoke in a hungering voice. “Sorry lovebug, if we keep going, I don’t think I will be able stop myself.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> gave her an equally lustful gaze, but </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> paused for seconds at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> words. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> reluctantly nodded to agree with him. </span>
  <b>He </b>
  <span>pushed </span>
  <b>
    <em>himself</em>
  </b>
  <span> off the bed, and off </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. She could scarcely believe that they just made out, and she loved every minute of it. </span>
  <b>
    <em>His</em>
  </b>
  <span> fingers touched </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> lips, the lingering tingling causing her to crave more. She didn’t care if it was her body that she made out with. It was only because it was  Adrien inside her body that made her feel that way. She knew that she truly loved him all the way, no matter the bodies were in.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> sat up, blushing at the memory of the kiss. It was nothing like the novels or comics he read. Let alone tv or movies for that matter. It was far better, like kissing an angel or a goddess. He wanted more, but he knew that they needed to take this easy and slow. Even if they only had a month before they had sex together for the first time. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Does it have to be first?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Then he recalled Tikki’s words about trying again if it failed, ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>nope, it doesn’t have to be the first.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Realizing what he was thinking made </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> turn completely red all over. He couldn’t believe he already wanted to have sex with the love of his life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stayed in an awkward, but comfortable silence for a few minutes. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> finally broke the silence by shyly saying, “M’lady, I would like to do that again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed, and whispered shyly in response, “Me too.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> fidgeting, trying to keep his mind from straying to dirty thoughts. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> doesn’t seem to have noticed this, however noticing that </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hair is all messy. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> returned to </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> side and sat beside </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, saying “Let me fix your hair, it’s all mess.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded in response. </span>
  <b>
    <em>His</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands went through </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> hair, brushing through the dark strands until they were straight. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> picked up the fallen hair bands, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s hand reached and held </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands. “I… I would like to keep it down. I think you are beautiful with your hair down.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> said softly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed. “S-sure.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> put the hair bands aside on the side table. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> paused for a moment before asking </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, “Adrien?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will need to switch our names too,” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned with thoughtful, “Yeah, but can I keep calling you by your real name when we are alone?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiled, “sure.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked down at the floor, brow knotted, “I am worried about you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> with curiosity, “why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> sighed, “I don’t know how you will be able to cope with living here, with my father. I am used to it, but…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> understood what he was trying to say, “Chaton, I don’t know how I will cope with it either. But it is only for a month. We will have to make it through this.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> stayed quiet for several heartbeats before speaking, “Why don’t we move out together sooner?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> in surprise, “I thought you were planning to wait until you finished school?” She recalled hearing him mentioned that only just earlier today.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded, “that was the original plan, yes. But with this situation, I honestly don’t want to make things more complicated on both sides.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> took a deep breath, “Especially my father, if he somehow figured out something like this happened to me. He’d definitely put me on a tighter leash, or worse.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> frowned at his words about his father. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> continued, “I think it is probably the best solution to avoid all that.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> hummed in agreement, putting some thoughts into his words. Then she realized he said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ and ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>together</span>
  </em>
  <span>’. As the thought sank in her mind, </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed, and whispered, “Y-you wanted me to… l-live with you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> noticed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> reaction and smiled, “Yeah, I do. But only if you want.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> softly squeaked and buried </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> face in hands. “I-I do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> brightened up at her words. “Really?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s face remained hidden in hands and </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> nodded with a confirmation whisper, “Yes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> grinned so wide as though it could split </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> face, pumping a fist in air, “Yes!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> removed </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> hands from face, </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheeks still pink from blushing. “Why choose me to be… your flatmate?” </span>
  <b>
    <em>His</em>
  </b>
  <span> gaze met </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> gaze. “Is it because now you found out who I am?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s gaze met </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span>, and blinked, “no, yes—  wait, no. I mean is—. Ugh!” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> stopped </span>
  <b>
    <em>herself</em>
  </b>
  <span> and paused for a moment to calm down. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> with an amusing look. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> took a deep, steady breath and spoke, “Actually, before all this incident, and before I knew your identity. I had already considered asking you to be my flatmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> was surprised, “Wh-why?” Nervous shot up in </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> spine, “Not that I don’t appreciate it, but why?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> chuckled, “Well, for starters. I did consider Nino first, but he was already prepared to move out after school, and to have Alya live with him. I don’t think I would enjoy being a third wheel. Nor do I need to deal with their insufferable romance.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> giggled, </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> could imagine that. “Very true, I thought the same thing about Alya.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiled, “For me, you always are my most special friend. Deep down, I actually had a crush on you, although I didn’t accept it until recently. I didn’t want anyone else to be my flatmate, but you.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> chuckled at irony, now that he knows why all those feelings were there because of everything that happened, “Although, now I found out that you are Ladybug. That did not change a thing. I still want you to live with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiles and internal all melty. </span>
  <b>
    <em>He</em>
  </b>
  <span> said in a sweet and soft voice, “That is sweet of you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of </span>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <span> sweetest smile, and blushed at how adorable </span>
  <b>
    <em>he</em>
  </b>
  <span> is. “Y-yes.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>She</em>
  </b>
  <span> gulped, “And with this reveal, it will be a lot easier not to worry about keeping secrets from my own flatmate.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> places a gentle kiss on </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> cheek, “I agree.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span>’s cheeks turned red, “Actually, now I don’t want you to be my flatmate anymore.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span> confused, “What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> grinned, “I want you to be my roommate. In fact I want to share bed with you, today, tomorrow and forever!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> blushed and looked away shyly, and whispered, “Sure.” She internally screamed and couldn’t believe he wanted to share a bed with her. It was like a dream coming true for her, but never expected for it to happen so soon. The memory of her parents flashed before her eyes, and guilt gnawed on her already. “But, I will need to ask my parents first. I am still living with them, after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> pouted a little, “Alright, are you going to ask them soon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, I think it will be okay. They trust you.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> smiled to reassure </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>. “So… When do you want us to move out?</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“W-well, I am thinking of doing so before my father comes back from his business trip. That would be in eight days.” </span>
  <b>
    <em>Marinette</em>
  </b>
  <span> answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Adrien</em>
  </b>
  <span> looked at </span>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <span>, and frowned, “Can we really find a place in such a short time?”</span>
</p>
<p><br/><b><em>Marinette</em></b> grinned so wide like a cat had caught a canary. <b><em>Adrien</em></b> suddenly feels like <b><em>he</em></b> is going to regret asking that question.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>My apologies for the long absence. My hand has finally healed. My beta reader was slow at getting this chapter edited. Regardless, I love her all the same. Thank you AgresteBug for beta this chapter. </p>
<p>Because Season 4 is approaching, I will have to mark my other stories that I will be published very soon. I have many stories are based on post-season 3. I have marked a progress status in my profile for my other stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>